Haunting of Jack Frost
by Creep-A-Nature
Summary: Jack and Baby Tooth discover a lone house in the middle of nowhere and go to investigate. Inside, however, they encounter an evil entity who drags Jack into darkness, leaving Baby Tooth to escape. Warning the others, the rest of the Guardians must go and save Jack from the dark presence before it's too late. However, how are they to fight something they cannot see physically?
1. The House

**This is a Horror ROTG Fanfic**

**Characters used: Jack frost, Bunnymund, North, Tooth, Sandy.**

**I do not own these characters, Dreamworks do.**

**The only thing I own is this idea of a fanfic. xD**

**Well, enjoy, and stay tuned for more!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The House

A familiar sound of wind and slight chirping was heard as a familiar Guardian and his tiny fairy friend landed at his home: the lake. Jack Frost had just come from Tooth's Palace, and Baby Tooth had decided to join him on his trip. With a wide smile, he planned on having fun by building a mini Tooth's Palace for Baby Tooth to play around in, or probably help her play in the snow, but something brought his attention away from such fun ideas, and turned it into curiosity. He approached a very thick road he had never seen before, and he doubted it lead to the town of Burgess. His curiosity peeked, he soon started to move towards the path, ignoring Baby Tooth's pleads to return. Reluctantly, she followed, not wanting to stay alone in the frosted forest, not with Pitch still lurking around nearby somewhere, despite him being weak since their last battle. She was still on edge since that time.

As Jack walked down the dirt road covered in snow, he was amazed to stumble upon a house in the middle of a clearing. He had never seen this house before, but by the look of it, it seemed to be well hidden among all the slightly tall trees around it. Inspecting the house, he realized that it was covered in moss on the sides and the windows were slightly broken. The fence surrounding it was broken down and he could see slight pieces of bones on the ground. Looking towards Baby Tooth, she seemed a bit scared at the scene of the house and quickly tugged at his jacket's hoodie. He waved her off lightly as he seemed intrigued to see what was inside. Baby Tooth wearily stayed behind, watching the windows as if waiting for something to happen. The moment Jack had gotten close enough to the door, something dark had quickly passed by the window, causing Baby Tooth to squeak in protest and try to stop him from going inside. Jack glared back at her lightly, pouting. "What is it Baby Tooth?" He asked in slight impatience.

She squeaked again, pointing to the window frantically. She did not want him going inside.

Looking to the window, Jack walked to it and peaked in. Scooping inside out, he was glad it was still morning, which gave a bit of light inside. He didn't see anything. Tapping at the glass with his staff that lounged on his shoulder, he didn't hear anything either. Frowning, he looked at Baby Tooth, who was still pulling at his hoodie. "Baby Tooth, I don't see anything." He said, walking back to the door. "I'm going inside, if you don't want to come in, then it's alright." He said, soon making Baby Tooth feel a bit guilty, since that's what she was going to do. Huffing up enough courage, she sat on his shoulder, almost prepared to go in with him. Smirking, Jack soon opened the door and walked inside.

Inside was a bit torn apart. Furniture was tipped over and papers were scattered all over the floor. Jack whistled at the scene. "Seems someone was in a hurry..." He said, looking around and soon saw a doll on the floor. He blinked, suddenly feeling very sad. Did a child use to be here? Frowning, he soon picked it up as he kneeled on the floor. He heard Baby Tooth's distressed squeak and thought it was for the doll and sighed. "I know… Tragic..." He said, soon softly letting the doll down and standing up. But, Baby Tooth wasn't worried for that. She was worried for what was behind him. Squeaking feverishly, she hid in front of him, which caused Jack to look almost confused.

Smiling, he pets her head. "What's wrong Baby Tooth?" He asked, chuckling. "Something startled you?" He asked, but soon he stopped smiling as he felt something behind him. Freezing up, his eyes widened and he slowly peaked behind him, but before he could fully look, something quickly grabbed at his feet and pulled him down, receiving a yelp from him as he hit the floor, dropping his staff in the process. Gasping for air, he screamed in slight shock as he was dragged. Looking up, he saw Baby Tooth fluttering in fear and panic. Quickly glancing back, he couldn't see anything but a lanky, tall dark figure grabbing at his feet. His eyes widened and cursed under his breathe. He couldn't reach his staff. Feeling himself getting dragged further, he soon called out loudly to Baby Tooth. "Baby! Go get the others!" He yelled, which made her panic even more. She didn't want to leave him alone. But with his last final "Go," She hurried off out the house, slipping through the crack in the window and hurried off to the North, knowing she had to get there before it was too late. The last thing she could hear was his loud scream that seemed to echo through the forest before it became silent.

Deathly silent…

* * *

**Alrighty! **

**Time for another Chapter coming up soon! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review, Fav and all that good stuff. :3**


	2. Rescue Mission

**Here's the second part.**

**Sorry for the long wait, I was just so busy.**

**I'll try to get this updated faster, along with my other Fanfiction.**

**You guys can check that out as well. I would like some ideas for that other one.**

**I was planning on making it several chapters long, but that for me to decide huh?**

**Whelp, without further ado, here's chapter 2 for the Haunting of Jack Frost.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rescue Mission

Work wasn't picking up at the North Pole, as one would expect.

Actually, they were finished with work, and were now on break. It was just two days after Christmas and the Yetis were relaxing, as well as a jolly, yet tired old man who had worked hard for some time now. He deserved a little break.

The next holiday up that held some significant value was Easter, and the Bunny behind it was well on his way to making sure it was the best Easter ever, unlike the one that had happened last year. He was hoping nothing bad would happen this year, now that they kicked Pitch's butt. He would be too weak this year to mess anything up, and they were all hoping it would stay like that.

But for some time to consult, all the guardians were called forth to the North Pole for some good news and conversations with tea and cookies. The first one there was, of course, the Easter Bunny. Holding a paintbrush in his left ha-paw, and almost finished egg in the right, he was calmly making sure to finish the little tike before the others could make it. He was still painting it for the Easter coming up, and was hoping to get this little one done before heading over, but was forced to bring it with him instead. It wouldn't hurt to get some work done while at the meeting, no?

The second to arrive was the Tooth fairy. She came quickly, still giving commands to her tiny fairies as she flew into the room, her wings flapping with untraceable speed. Group by group, fairies would rush in and out as they performed their duties and would return when they had accomplished them. The Tooth Fairy was always working, wherever she went. It was hard to keep her from stopping, only when it was a situation involving a child, or a certain new Guardian that had joined them the year before. She would drop anything to make sure he was okay. He was still a child in many ways; but either way, she was still at work in the end.

Watching her fly in as busy as ever was no surprise to the Pooka and the jolly man. It was more like a routine to see her like this. Normal even. Still paying attention more to his eggs, the Pooka glanced back from his egg to his environment as Yetis walked in and out of the room as they dropped off several things. They were seated in the Globe Room after North had established a good table for all of them to sit at comfortably while they speak about their day. It was a normal routine they did after the attack with Pitch on Tooth's Palace. After a holiday was up, they would form together to talk about it, which helped in grouping relationships together. It also helped them have incite on what their fellow Guardians were up to. Today seemed like any normal day, and sooner or later, the Sandman was next to arrive.

Flying in on his golden plane, he hoped off of it as it turned into just dream dust and formed back into him, soon bouncing ever so lightly to his own seat and gave a quiet wave to everyone. Bunny moved his ear as greetings while North gave a big Jolly laugh.

"Hello Sandy. Nice to see friends here!" He said in his thick Russian accent and let his gaze wonder around the room.

It was peaceful. Too peaceful. So peaceful that after a few minutes, it caused Bunnymund to look up in slight confusion. Someone was missing, someone mischievous. Looking away from his nearly finished egg, the question popped up, and without thinking, he spoke it out.

"Where in the world is Frostbite?"

The question seemed to linger in the air as more of them started to notice that their special Guardian wasn't here yet. He would have been here by now.

Tooth perked up and took a second from her fairies to look at the seat Jack would usually sit in.

He wasn't sitting there.

Sandy noticed it as well, almost curiously thinking about his whereabouts. The more he thought about it, the more concern grew on the silent one's face. Where has their little winter sprite gone?

Tooth started to panic as sudden thoughts popped up in her head.

"Where could he have gone? What if something happened to him? What if Pitch came back and captured him? What if-.." She went on and on, asking a bunch of questions as if someone was to answer them all.

North got up from his seat to settle her down, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am sure he is fine." He reassured her. "He must be just running late."

"For this long?" Intercepted Bunnymund as he also stood up. "Don't you think he would have been here by now, mate? Do you know how long it's been since you called us here?" Bunnymund pointed out, pointing the brush at the tall male as concern also grew in his voice.

The bloody winter teen should be here by now. He wouldn't wait this long before coming. He would have made it even before Sandy or Tooth got there. He wouldn't do this to them on purpose, would he?

North thought about it, soon growing concerned himself. Bunny was right; he would have been here by now. What has happened to him?

Thinking, North looked to Sandy, as if asking if he saw him on his way here. Sandy simply gave a frown and shook his head; soon pictures of a snowflake and a question mark hovered over his head, asking the same question everyone else was asking themselves.

Tooth fluttered in panic, before hearing a distressed squeak fill the room. Looking over, she saw Baby Tooth. Knowing Baby Tooth had been with Jack last, she grew concerned at how scared and distressed she sounded.

"What is it Baby Tooth?" She asked with even more growing concern as she listened to the feverish fairy. This brought the other's attention and they went over to Tooth as she listened intently to the tale. A hand flew over her mouth as Baby Tooth was finished speaking and Bunnymund's ears perked up.

"What she say?" He asked, looking between Tooth and the fairy.

Tooth looked at the three with total shock and fear.

"She said that Jack was taken by some mysterious entity that they encountered when they found a house. She was only able to flee." She explained which caused the others to grow quiet.

Total fear had swept through the atmosphere as they all grew a sense of concern. Bunny's ears were flat against his head and he felt his heart racing. The same scared beating heart effect swept through the others, causing them to all freeze. Soon, North was the first to break the silence.

"We must go find him now!" He said with a slightly enraged yet scared tone.

The others shook off their fear and nodded in determination, soon Baby Tooth squeaked again. Tooth looked at her and nodded.

"Baby Tooth knows where he is. We'll follow her." She commanded, and soon the others nodded in agreement. Soon, they all got ready to go on the search for Jack.

* * *

Baby Tooth led them to Jack's lake, soon leading them down the same path she had followed him down. There, they came to the house that Jack was last seen in and the one she had to escape from. Knowing the tale Baby Tooth had told them, they were well prepared for a battle. They had no idea what they were going to deal with, so they were ready for anything. Well, almost anything.

North walked in to make sure it was safe, and soon everyone piled in and looked around. Soon, Baby Tooth looked to where she had last seen Jack lay. He wasn't there anymore.

"Jack!" Tooth called out, looking around in concern while North and Bunny were on edge.

Bunny's senses were heightened and his ears were ready to hear any sudden movements. But, deep inside him, he felt as if they weren't dealing with anything normal, well, whatever they considered to be normal. It seemed almost sinister, yet not really there. It confused Bunny, but he was possibly going to figure that out soon.

Sandy quietly hovered about, checking the living room where Baby Tooth last saw him, but saw something shift quietly at the corner of his eye. Looking in that direction, Sandy silently gasped at what he saw. It was Jack, but the scene of it was very unsettling.

Jack was standing on the edge of the corner he hid behind, his hand clasping the side of the wall softly. His eyes were rather wide, but the natural blue to it was gone and dulled over. The corner in which he was peeking out from was tainted in darkness, making it very hard to see anything behind him, only his figure standing at the corner. Sandy shivered at the sight of Jack, and he seemed to just stare at Jack for a while, completely frozen to the spot. The other three noticed him and wondered what was wrong. They all walked over to where he was and looked at what he was looking at. They weren't prepared to see Jack that way.

His eyes seemed to study them, looking from Sandy to Tooth, to Bunny, then to North. He looked almost scared, but not himself. He would have said something already, but he just kept quiet as all three of them stared into dull blue eyes.

Tooth raised a hand to her mouth as she noticed something unsettling. There was blood on the floor where Jack was standing, staining his feet in it. She pointed to the blood and the other three followed her finger, soon also growing even more concerned. Was he okay? Was he wounded? Was there someone here other than him? They would never know until they got him and brought him back to the Workshop, but something told them that that task would be difficult.

Jack shuffled his footing, his eyes growing unbelievably wider before he dashed down the hall, all four, including Baby Tooth, following close behind him. The moment they got to where he once stood, he had already dashed into another room.

Following, they walked slowly, not wanting to slip on the blood that stained the floor. Before they could reach the room he ran into, a simple song started to play from what seemed to be a music box. The tone was darker than the normal song, and slower. It had an almost creepy vibe to it.

"Twinkle… Twinkle… Little star… How I wonder… What you are…"

It was Jack's voice. He was singing softly.

"Up above the world so high… Like a diamond in the sky…"

They inched closer to the room, their hearts racing as they got ready for what was in the room.

"Twinkle… Twinkle… Little star…."

He slowed down in his singing, causing the rhythm of the music box to seem out of tune to his own singing.

"How I wonder…."

He paused in his singing for a second.

_"Why you're dead…"_

The last tone of the music box was deep, deeper than the original tune and it all went quiet. The trail of blood led to the room he was in. They all peeked into the room to see what had gone wrong with Jack.

Jack sat still in the middle of the bloody room, his knees up to his chest, so far that he was able to fully rest his head onto his knees. He was playing with the music box which was to his left, his head turned in that direction. It was quiet, deathly so. They needed to grab him up before he tried to run again, but from the look of it, there wasn't anywhere left for him to run.

The first to walk to him was Bunnymund, volunteering to the pin the boy down just in case he did try to run. He walked quietly to Jack, ignoring the blood staining the entire floor and walls. Once he got close enough to Jack to look at his face, he ducked down and flinched, nearly stumbling.

Jack was staring right at him, as if knowing he was already there.

Bunnymund waved his hand in front of his eyes, but Jack's trained sight was all on Bunnymund's face, not breaking that train of vision. It was quiet, and Bunnymund reached out to touch Jack's hoodie, the moment he gripped it, Jack screamed at the top of his lungs.

His scream was inhuman, the way it rose to such a high level. Jack could scream, yes, but not to such a high elevation. It was as if he trained himself to scream this high, but knowing him, this height of voice was even impossible for such a boy like him.

Bunnymund had to cover both his ears to avoid going deaf, and so did the others. With their hands over their ears, they tried to block out the sound, but it went on for more than 30 seconds before Jack stopped and moved back from them.

He moved into a corner, huddled close and glaring daggers at the one who had touched him. Bunnymund motioned the others to come in quickly as he moved to Jack slowly. The others kept to the door though, to make sure to catch him just in case.

Bunnymund walked to Jack, putting his hands up to show he was harmless.

"It's okay Jackie, it's me. Relax…" He said, reaching for Jack once more before hearing a demonic whisper leave Jack's lips.

"There is no Jackie anymore…" It spoke, soon causing Bunny to validate his earlier assumptions.

This was unlike anything they will ever face, ever.

"Who are you?" Bunnymund asked, glaring now.

Jack stood up, his hair nearly shadowing his eyes completely.

"None of your business!" He yelled, glaring angrily and a demonic snarl left Jack's throat as he backed up more.

Bunnymund flinched, not sure what to do now. He could try and jump the boy and- suddenly, a golden ball dashed by his head and hit Jack in the face, soon causing the boy to fall limb against the floor in a deep sleep.

Sandy had panicked and threw it to shut the boy up. Everyone looked at the scared elder, who seemed to regret what he had done, but Bunny was glad he had done that. It would save them time.

Grabbing the now snoozing Jack, he carried him out the house, everyone else following close behind. Tooth looked close to tears, fearful for the winter spirit and North and Sandy tried to comfort her and tell her everything would be fine. Baby Tooth flew to Jack and squeaked in distress, soon laying against his cheek, soft tears falling down her face. She was also worried for the boy.

Bunnymund sighed, soon looking at everyone.

"We gotta head back, mates." He said to everyone. "The faster we get back, the quicker we could figure out what's wrong with the little ankle biter." He said, soon watching everyone agree with him, despite the worry going through them all at what they might find.

North looked almost determined.

"Quickly, back to de sleigh!" He said, soon leading everyone there.

That was the first time Bunnymund purposely ever rode on the sleigh.


	3. Uninvited Guest

**Sorry for the wait!**

**I know lots of people were waiting for this Chapter, so here it is! I would love Reviews on it, Favorites, and Follows. Please, enjoy! Oh! And I don't mind if people insist on giving me ideas for Chapters. I don't want to make this story so short. I'm wanting to stretch it! So, you can do so if you please, but other then that, enjoy the Chapter, and have a happy Haunting.**

* * *

Chapter 3

An Uninvited Guest

* * *

On their return to the pole, something strange happened.

While Jack was resting, he would mumble in a different language that none of them had heard of before, well, none they were certain about.

North had suggested that he was speaking a language close to German, but that was quickly turned down. None of them recognized any German words coming from his mouth. Sandy had suggested maybe it was Gibberish, but North, on his knowledge of the language, knew it couldn't be. Tooth was going to state a language when she knew immediately that it was wrong. That's not how they talk Chinese. And Bunnymund recommended it to be Turkish, but as the younger spirit continued to mumble, he canceled out on the language. They would have to research that language, or at least a word of it. But as they were nearing the workshop, Bunnymund caught the slightest bit of English from Jack's voice. It was faint, but he was able to catch at least two words from his mumbling.

"Death..," and "Family."

Bunnymund knew that if it was something to do with Pitch, it would have been words like 'darkness' or 'fear,' but the words that came out were death and family. He wasn't too sure of what that was supposed to mean, but he supposed he would try and get it out of Jack, if he was stuck in the state he was in. Not only he, but everyone there was worried and was equally puzzled as to what was wrong with their young winter sprite. They would get to the bottom of it. They regret leaving him to wonder off alone. They should have been more careful. They knew how curious he was, and by what Baby Tooth had told them, very reluctant to listen to orders. As he says, he likes to go where the wind takes him. Hopefully later they could teach him when to do it or not.

* * *

Once the sleigh was in the garage and stored away once more, the older Guardians carried Jack to the room they had supplied for him. It was a room with snowflake wallpaper, going around the room and a night sky on the ceiling. In the middle of the ceiling was a window, so Jack could look up to the moon when he was lying down in bed, or on the floor beneath the window. There was a balcony with enough space for him to move around and fly off of if he wanted to. His bed was a queen sized bed, big enough to at least fit 3 people if need be. The covers were blue, like his sweater and the covers underneath it were brown like his pants. The pillow was just as pure white as his hair, if not a bit darker. There was also a closet big enough for him to walk into. For now, however, it held little to no outfits whatsoever.

Laying him down on the bed, the moment they did so, his mumbling had ceased and his breathing had quickened. They seemed to watch as he seemed to look like he was having a nightmare. Sandy quickly planted golden sand above his head, which caused him to relax, but the pained look on his face was still there. Soon, the other four tried to coax him out of sleep, but to no avail.

Sandy couldn't help. He was too use to putting people 'to' sleep. Not wake them up. So, he stayed aside.

It probably took a good 30 minutes or so until the young winter sprite woke up, sitting up quickly and holding his chest as if he had a nightmare. Sweating bullets and feeling exhausted, his blue eyes were it's pure baby blue again, not the creepy dark blue it was before. Looking up at them, he seemed to look confused. Wasn't he at the house he found with Baby Tooth? How did he get here?

"What happened?" He asked, watching as their faces of worry and confusion turned into relief and concern.

"Somethin' happened to ya back at the house, an' we were forced to being ya back here." Bunnymund explained as a small fairy shot out from behind Tooth and clung and snuggled up to Jack's cheek.

Jack blinked; looking down at Baby Tooth's scared expression. He sighed in relief she was okay, soon remembering the dark figure he had seen before he was consumed by darkness.

"Oh…," He started, looking at Baby Tooth with a look of guilt. "I'm sorry…" He apologized to not just her, but everyone else. He didn't know what had happened when he had blacked out, but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

"How you feeling?" Asked North, his beefy hands patting Jack on the head.

"I'm alright."

"Ya sure, frostbite?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes!" He said, flinging his arms up in frustration. He hated when they did that. When he told them that he was alright and they continue to ask him if he was sure. He was perfectly fine!

They flinched at his tone, but soon all started to laugh cheerfully, besides the mute sandman. They were all glad Jack was okay and energetically frustrated as usual.

Seeing their happy faces made him calm down, soon laughing along with them. As they all laughed, a few fairies flew in with Jack's staff. Jack reached over and took it into his grasp, holding it close. He was wondering where it was. But he was glad it was alright.

As everyone calmed down their laughter, Jack's expression seemed to quickly change as he glanced behind Tooth to where the open door was. In his eyes, something was standing there. Something he didn't like.

"Hey, guys." He said, grabbing their attention.

"What is that…?" He asked, raising his free hand to point at direction of the door, not sure if they would be able to see it or not.

The older Guardians looked over at the door, looking confused as they didn't see anything, but Bunnymund knew better. Whatever must have happened at the house could have, by all means, followed them here, but it was strange how Jack was the only one allowed to see its form.

As they all stared at the door, the presence of something dark lingered over them. The feeling of fear suddenly rushed threw them, freezing them in place, besides Jack.

Jack was moving further back into the bed, eyes wide and fearful at what he saw. The dark figure was slowly moving towards him, passing the others and standing over the end of his bed. Jack trembled as it leered over him, soon he screamed as a horrible screeching sound rang through his ears. The others quickly turned over to see Jack scream and tried to calm him down, but he quickly latched out, clawed at Tooth's face, punched Bunny, dropped his staff onto the bed and grabbed his head, jumping out of bed, running out of the room as the dark figure chased after him. The other's looked stunned, but quickly followed after their youngest member.

* * *

Jack had ran all the way outside into the snowy land around the Workshop. He had gotten so far until he had broke down crying, tightening his grip on his head as if he was in pain. He felt it behind him, watching him, stalking him. He couldn't take it. It was so scary.

Finding that bit of strength, he looked back at it, staring up at it with wide, fearful eyes. Soon, everything had gone black once more.

* * *

The Guardians had just reached outside when they realized Jack was out there. The ones to stay inside were North and Tooth, just in case her fairies or the Yeti's needed help with something.

Sandy and Bunnymund walked to Jack, who was facing them, his face shrouded in the darkness of his bangs. They reached him and Sandy floated down to see Jack's face. His blue eyes were dark again and his eyes were wide like he had seen before, but this time, his mouth was wide open, like in an eternal scream. Sandy moved back fearfully and images floated over his head towards Bunnymund.

'Pick him up without looking at his face.' He warned; a scared and concerned look on his round golden face.

Getting the message, Bunnymund nodded, going behind the boy and picking him up, but not until they heard screams and loud grunts coming from inside. They quickly hauled the boy over Bunny's shoulders before running inside.

Inside, things were flying around, things that weren't supposed to fly around anyway. Windows broke around them and Yetis, elves, and fairies alike were panicking. North and Tooth were cuddled together as the mayhem went down and the moment they brought Jack inside, Jack rose up and kicked Bunnymund hard in his gut, causing Bunnymund to release him and hold his pained stomach. Sandy watched in shock as Jack had a sinister and abnormally wide grin across his face. Soon, he ran out of the work area with a loud-unnatural cackle, causing all the toys to fall down after his presence left the room.

Everything was silent once more.

Everyone seemed to stare off in the direction the teen had run off to. Yetis started to clean up in slight shock while the Elves helped the fairies. Everything was a disaster. What else were they meant to do? Sandy, however, was scared of the theory he would unload with them, but he wasn't too sure if he wanted to find out if it was true or not.

He knew the look in Jack's eyes when he saw it. Whatever he saw in the boy's eyes wasn't his own. They were dealing with a new threat, probably more powerful then Pitch. A threat they can't, seemingly, touch or see. An uninvited guest has taken over Jack's mind, and some part of Sandy hoped he was wrong.


End file.
